


Twilight Rising

by fianllyclean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Archangel Dean, Demon Dean, and i also love demon dean, at least i hope it is, fight me (jk), i changed the og story a little, i haven’t gotten that far lol, i love the idea of dean being an angel, i still suck at tagging yikes, i think it’s decent, idk who else i’m putting in here, like a lot, so why not have both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: With the apocalypse looming, Michael decides to ask his Father for help. God agrees to help him stop the apocalypse and makes Michael give Dean an archangel’s grace. But that turns out to be more trouble than expected.





	Twilight Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Times of twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291869) by [Fuckoff12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckoff12/pseuds/Fuckoff12). 



> Hey my dudes! I was inspired to write (not sure why) and I took it upon myself to re-write a fic that I really wished had more chapters, but with a twist. I hope you like it, and if you do, make sure to leave a kudo! Or a comment!

* * *

The apocalypse is nigh on Earth. The Righteous Man resides in Hell, breaking the first seal. Michael wanders the Earth for several days, breaking his connection with the other angels. During his wanderings, he realizes that he doesn’t want the planet to be destroyed or to fight his brother.

Michael goes to his Father, who is still in hiding, and asks him to help stop the apocalypse. “Father, I don’t want your beautiful creations to be gone forever, as flawed as some humans may be, and I don’t want to fight Lucifer either. Please, help me stop this from happening, Father.”

God nods and pulls out a vial containing Grace. “I will help you stop this, Michael. Give this to the Righteous Man once you raise him from perdition. He will help you.” Michael takes the vial and looks at his Father questioningly. “But how will turning him into an angel stop any of this?”

“This is not just any angel’s Grace, my son. This Grace belongs to the Archangel of Twilight, who you know as Deanael. Deanael was the first angel I ever created, and therefore the most powerful. He is the only one able to stop Lucifer.”

Michael nods and leaves his Father, returning to Heaven.

*

Michael and his garrison fly into Hell, going to the deepest depths to find Dean Winchester. The other angels kill off demons while Michael finds the Righteous Man’s soul at the hands of Alastair. The demon is Lucifer’s right-hand man, and is the master of torture.

Despite being in the Pit for 40 years, Dean Winchester’s soul is brightly glowing. However as Michael gets closer, he realizes a demon has already found its way to his soul. Malphas.

Before God hid Deanael’s Grace, a part of the archangel’s soul was torn away by Lucifer in the Battle of the Angels. As a result, Lucifer created the first demon, Malphas. However, Malphas soon disappeared after his creation and Lucifer never spoke of him, instead creating Lilith in his place.

Michael grabs Dean Winchester’s soul, pulling it away from the demon. But the demon binds his soul with Dean’s before the archangel can stop him. Michael flys through the layers of Hell with the soul, leaving his garrison behind. The soul is still shining brightly, but Michael can see the threads of black weaving through and binding with the Righteous Man’s. He lands on Earth and proclaims, “Dean Winchester is saved!”

The angels in Heaven rejoice, while the demons in Hell set Lilith loose. On Earth, Michael heals the damage done to Dean Winchester’s body, bringing his body to the surface. While his mind and soul are asleep, Michael gives the Grace of Deanael to Dean. He watches the Grace bind to his soul and to the demon’s soul, like he put the last puzzle piece in its place. Three sets of wings form from his back. The top wings span 18 feet and are deep black, with midnight blue feathers sprinkling the tips of the wings. The middle wings are a deep purple shade with blue speaks, spanning 14 feet. The bottom set of wings are light blue that fades to golden pink, and are the smallest at 10 feet long. Folded together, the wings look like a sunset.

In his cage, Lucifer stirs.


End file.
